


The Best Friend

by Logicalgoth



Series: Children of the Stars [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I couldn't think of a name for the character.... or have I? hahahahaha, It is actually happening, It's a little awkward, Kirk is just as in love with him, M/M, Mpreg, POV Third Person, So don't worry, Spock is actually a protective papa, Spock's best friend, The talk!, and not briefly mentioned!, he is also still crazy in love with Kirk, there are a lot of "he"s in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logicalgoth/pseuds/Logicalgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He needs to know how the conversation will go, so as Spock goes talk to Kirk, he crawls through the air vent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Another update! I know it was super quick, but I have been feeling inspired lately, and I don't want it to go.   
> Again all mistakes are mine, and I am still running on little sleep, but I really wanted to put this out. 
> 
> At this point, I think you definitely need to read the other stories for this series to get what is going on, because now we are introducing other characters, aside from the ones we know. 
> 
> I didn't give the character a name, because a) I haven't decided on one, and b) depending if I go through with my original idea it might change the game plan a little. 
> 
> If you are worried about the ship--> don't be! I am a die-hard Spirk shipper. 
> 
> This might be ooc.... just as a warning. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

He wonders how it has come to this, crawling through the air ducts in the Sayian embassy so that he may hear one measly conversation. But… this conversation could change everything. It could be the turning point, the climax which may lead to the chance of everything he always wanted, or can stop his maneuvering cold and all his hopes will go up in flames. 

He needs to find the room and be quick about it. If Vegeta were to get even an inkling of what was going on above his head, or on his planet, he would bet that Vegeta would end it in a heartbeat. He couldn’t let that happen.

This conversation had to happen, and hopefully he could listen to it. 

Recalling the blueprints from memory, he makes one more right before coming to a stop just before an air vent that leads to the room he is looking for. Nothing is being said, and the two figures simply look at each other. 

He tries to wait patiently but he is getting antsy, and he was never been good with waiting. Truthfully though, he needs to know how this is going to end, because he can’t go on like this. 

Spock… Spock was everything he ever wanted. Even when they were children, Spock was his world. He loved him, and longed to hold him, but Spock was Vulcan, and was against almost all forms of physical contact. 

There was a time… there was a time when he thought he finally would be able to get through to the other man, when it seemed like Spock cared for him, as much as he cared for Spock, but then all of a sudden, Spock started talking about this cadet who had taken his test not once but twice, and was even signing up for a third go around. He would never forget the name, James T. Kirk. Damn how he hated that name. He should have realized that with everything that had gone down, the Spock would have fallen for the idiot.   
But he had been blindsided, and chose not to see. 

He chose to ignore the possibility that maybe this… this feeling that Spock had felt for the now Starfleet captain would become more, until he couldn’t ignore it anymore, because Spock called. Spock called in tears, actual tears, saying that he was pregnant, and the other father wouldn’t want it, and he called again when Kirk unofficially rejected the idea. 

So he talked Spock through it, and supported his decision to leave Starfleet, and then supported him when he decided to become an ambassador despite having been pregnant with twins. 

But now… more than a year down the line, he was still in limbo. He doesn’t know where he stands, and if there is any hope. So here he is, snooping on his best friend, who is talking to his baby daddy, about his babies, so that he might be able to have some closure to these feelings that has plagued him for so long. 

The sound of movement caught his attention, and he watched as Spock took a seat across from Kirk’s bed, and spoke, “It is time we finish the conversation you walked away from last year.”

Trying to get closer without being heard, he moves a little closer, and leans closer to the vent.

“You didn’t tell me you were pregnant.”

“I did not.”

“Why?” 

Spock sighs and rubs that area between his eyes, “You didn’t want kids Jim. You told me that many times, and no matter how many times I attempted to converse with you on the matter, you would end the conversation before it even began.” 

“You could have told me anyway. You should have told me. You should have made me listen.” 

He was quickly becoming angry. Didn’t Kirk know Spock at all? Spock wasn’t the type of person to force things on anyone. He would shoulder all the responsibilities before burdening them on someone who didn’t want it, or wasn’t ready for it. 

“And then what Jim? Then what? Would you have stayed with me out of some noble sense of obligation? So that you might look at our children and see them as chains, as black curtains which block your view of the stars?” 

“That wouldn’t have happened!”

Spock snorts. He actually snorts, “Do not be naïve Jim. You would not have been there because you wanted to, but because you would feel you had to be there.” 

“Spock-“

“No. It is the truth, and there is nothing wrong with it. Some people do not want children. In our time apart, I have grown to accept that. You did not want children, and that is your prerogative, however do not think for a moment that these children will be raised in such an environment.”

“… what if I want kids though?”

“What?”

“You said I didn’t want kids… what if I want them now?”

“This is not a time to joke Jim.” 

“I’m not joking Spock. What if I want them?”

“These are not toys! You cannot simply want them one moment then not the next or vice versa. There are living beings-“

“I know Spock! I know! But what if I want to get to know them? They have a right to know who I am, and I have a right to know who they are.”

“You did not even want them! How dare you say that you want to know them? If it was not for poor timing, you would have never even known they existed!”

“But I do now! I do and I want to know them! I have that right Spock. Please, I might have lost the chance to be with you, but I don’t want to lose the chance to know my kids. Please don’t take that from me.” 

He watched with bated breath as Spock looked at Kirk, actually looked at him to see if Kirk was being serious. 

In the end, he wanted what was best for the boys, what would make them suffer least, but a small part of him was begging. Begging for Spock to say “no”, so that they could move on from this mess, and he could finally get a chance to show Spock how he feels. He was dying for Spock to say no, so that he knows officially that Spock moved on.

“Jim… Jim I can’t. I can’t let my sons be in a situation that can potentially harm them. If you leave… if you leave it would destroy them should they grow attached…I-“

“Give me a chance to prove to you that I won’t.”

“Jim-“

“Just give me a chance to prove to you that I won’t leave. You can still count on me. I made a stupid mistake Spock. I made a stupid mistake, and I let you go and didn’t go after you. I said stupid things, and I made you believe that I wouldn’t want a future with you. But I do! I do want a future with you. I want everything, bonding, kids, grandkids, and dying. I want the good, and the bad. Just give me a chance, and I can prove it.” 

He watched as Spock looked at Kirk, and he knew… he knew what the answer would be before Spock did. 

“…One chance. One chance Jim, and if you ruin it, you are done. You are to never come near these boys until they are old enough to decide otherwise.”

He watched Kirk sag with relief, and a soft aura of happiness and excitement surround him. At that point he knew. It was over. There was no hope. Spock just gambled his heart a second time for this human, and even though he says otherwise, Spock would always bet on Kirk. 

There was no chance that he would ever have his happily ever after with Spock He turned around in the vents and made his way to his own room. 

Later that night, as he laid in bed a knock sounded at the door, and the computer announced the guest as Spock. He ignored it, just for tonight he ignored it. Spock may not have known about his feelings, but he himself did, and tonight he will mourn for what will never be.

Tomorrow, he will go back to being the best friend Spock will always need, but for right now, he is the best friend whose love is unrequited.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> I feel like it is a bit rushed but, overall, aside from all the "he"s, I liked how it came out. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


End file.
